1. Field of the Invention
Although not exclusively, it applies particularly well to the contactless non destructive testing of the density and homogeneity of different parts made from composite or hybrid materials. By "composite materials" is designated hereafter a variety of materials generally of not very high density comprising a main phase called matrix and one or more phases of macroscopically or microscopically different natures, either chemically or physically (doped materials, fibrous materials), whereas the term "hybrid" relates to materials or structures comprising inserts made from isotropic materials, for example metal inserts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time it has been known to use ionizing radiation for determining, either thicknesses, or densities of different materials. More recently, and because of progress in optoelectronics and automation, systems using X rays and image reconstitution techniques have been put into practice in the medical field (x ray scanners, gamma camera), for making tomographies of the organs of the human body. However, the apparatus are not devices giving quantitative measurement.
In industry, these techniques have been developed almost exclusively in metallurgy for the final control of metal structures, (cracks, welds), or in forming laminates (regulation of the machines, thickness of the castings, etc. . . . ).
Up to the present time, there exists no system adapted to the requirements of the composite material industry.